


She Looks Just Like Me.

by KaillintotheSky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dads AU, F/M, Haikyuu as dads au???, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama is a good dad, Kageyama plays for a college team, Kye please dont kill me for my tags, im glad Kageyama isnt dead like Texas Kogane from VLD, not exactly tooth rotting fluff but still fluff, why do all the tags come up with nasty things i cant write lemon my sister watches my page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaillintotheSky/pseuds/KaillintotheSky
Summary: Kageyama Tobio; "It's literally a tiny me"In which Kageyama finds out he's having a child.Based on a tumblr post.





	She Looks Just Like Me.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST HAIKYUU WORK WOOHOO!!
> 
> Now my little screech is out of the way, it's really early in the morning and I'm too hyper to wait to post this because I want to get working on the Hinata fiction for this (potential) series. 
> 
> Kageyama?? Out of Character?? Probably. But I personally like to say that he's mellowed out over his years.
> 
> edit: changed the title because broke bitch culture was really getting to me.

Aina panicked silently, looking down at the positive pregnancy tests that were displayed out on the bathroom counter.  
She and Tobio had been oh-so careful, and hadn't ever planned or brought up the thought to have a baby this early in their lives. 

They were only twenty-one and twenty-two, with both of them still in college, Aina heavily focused on her studies and Tobio focusing on his college volleyball career, and with the semester slowly coming to a close, she didn’t know if they were able to care for a child in midst of all of the work that they had awaiting.

She put the tests into the drawer, burying them under her makeup bag and her mess of other miscellaneous items, hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't ever find them.

Tobio walked in the door after a long day of college classes and (slightly painful) volleyball practices. The apartment was unusually quiet, lacking its usual lively sound of his girlfriend singing while she did something around their small home. He knew she longed to play volleyball one more time, but the same repetitive knee injury just kept recurring until the damage was so bad she was cleared from playing forever and was now cooped up in the home during evenings. 

“Babe? Are you home?” He called, only to be greeted with uncomfortable silence. Since when had she been so quiet? He set his items down on the front bench and walked down the hallway, making his steps feathered and light to make sure that she didn’t know he was coming down the corridor.

He pushed open the bathroom door, and not seeing the lovely lady in the space at all. 

The raven haired male peeked into the bedroom, seeing his auburn haired partner a disheveled mess on the bed, staring off into space.

“Hey, Aina, are you doing alright?” He asked, sliding down into the bed next to his significant other, pressing a hand to the small in her back.

“If I tell you, please don’t be mad Tobio, please don’t be.” 

“I wouldn’t ever be upset with you, no matter what you've done.”

“I-i’m pregnant.”

Tobio’s face lit up, his face cracking one of the most beautiful smiles ever. 

“You are? That's amazing!” He shouted, completely forgetting that he is an adult with a life to live as he awaited. 

\-- 

Tobio stared affectionately down at the beautiful newborn baby he held close in his arms. 

“It's literally a tiny me.” He said, with such a genuine and soft smile nobody had seen in years since apparently Tobio had nothing to appreciate growing up.

He handed the baby delicately back to his wife, who was laying back on the hospital bed, looking extremely tired and probably in physical pain. Tobio squeezed her hand gently.

After his daughter was secure in her mother’s warm arms, Tobio shuffled out into the waiting room, where a lot of his former high school team and others he had met over the years were.  
“It's a little girl,” he spoke, grabbing their attention, “And she lo-” Kageyama choked up on his words. He told himself that he wasn’t going to fucking cry no, not today Tobio, not today. His lip quivered and soon warm tears met cold skin.

“She looks just like me.” He cried, falling into the big hug of Hinata, who had been a very good friend to him ever since he and him had gotten over the little feud that the had over the years.

“Kageyama, you’re very lucky to have such an amazing family. Take pride in it, be proud of what you’ve accomplished with Chinatsu-san, because she’s the very lady who you fell in love with and very graciously had your child when nobody else would. You’re such a very lucky man, don’t ever forget that you are.” Hinata said, giving Kags a quick squeeze with his arms and pulling away from him. 

“Now, let’s go see that beautiful baby of yours, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do need to catch up to haikyuu, I've been procrastinating for w e e k s over watching it but eh, it is what it is.


End file.
